


It's Worse With No Sleep

by godseph



Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Daydreaming, Insomnia, Insomniac Hayner, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, angst-ish, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Hayner's daydreams go haywire.
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas, one-sided hayner/roxas
Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087172
Kudos: 2





	It's Worse With No Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (whups! oh, i feel that it's important to note that the parenthesis in the poems is Hayner's inner thoughts while writing!)  
> i do not own anyone or anything from Square Enix/Squaresoft. This work is nonprofit.

Roxas,  
I dunno how to say this, or if you wanna know.  
I'll tell you anyway.  
So you know how I'm not sleeping lately?  
Well, because of that, I've been daydreaming more.  
Sounds tame, right?  
Wrong.  
I just-  
I'll tell you the most recent one, okay?  
(Please, if you're reading these, then stop here and just kill me.)  
***  
His back hit the rough brick of the back alley when Roxas pinned him against the hard, unforgiving wall. 

“Got you!” The shorter blonde grinned with victory at Hayner, who was struggling to push a heavy blush down. Roxas seemed to think nothing of it or hardly notice, and if he had, it would be the end of him.

But Roxas noticed, as things normally don’t go Hayner’s way, and parted from his best friend. His hands fell to his sides and slipped into the pockets of his pants. He watched it dawn on Hayner, a look of realization overcoming his face.

“Yeah, well you cheated anyway.” He retorted, running a hand through his hair with a sly smile. 

“Yeah right, Hayner! How could I have cheated?” He laughed, socking the other on the shoulder. The shared tension between the two from the past few months had built up more than he liked, close to palpable and irrationally irritating. 

“I dunno, you just did!” Hayner pouted jokingly, a giggle escaping his lips. His eyes fell on Roxas’s lips and face. His cheeks were flushed red from wrestling the other, which had started as a bet on who could beat who. Beneath his clothes, his chest rose and fell fast as the shorter boy gathered his breath. Roxas cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

Everything moved quickly, too fast for his brain to process. He was against the brick wall again, but this time something was on his lips. Someone was on his lips, with his shirt fisted into their hands. 

Roxas

Hayner melted into Roxas, his lips moving slowly against the other’s, cupping his face in his hands. The fists clenched around his shirt tighter, pulling him closer until their chests were together. His hands moved to the blonde’s spiked hair and toyed with it, motivating him to take things further. A wet tongue brushed his lower lip and he gasped with his grip on Roxas’s hair tightening. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and allow for better access. The hands fisted in his shirt let go and settled on his hips, grinding them against his. Hayner let out a low groan and reciprocated the motion, parting from Roxas’s lips to pant into his neck. He could feel the blush on his face and shuddered as the other moved against him in a particularly delicious way. 

Hands moved past Hayner’s waistband, a gasp turned into a moan, and he was snapped from his daydream in an instant. 

The water of the shower had run ice cold from how long he sat idle. He hissed and shut the water off, stepping out and drying off.  
***  
Before you say anything,   
listen to me.  
I know you have him, whoever he is, but I felt compelled to tell you.  
And maybe it's cause I want it to happen,  
or that I'm so desperate for you to touch me with even an ounce of love.  
But I do know that I'm so hopelessly in love with someone,  
someone that very well could just not fucking exist.  
And Hyne, I know it's not your fault, but dammit.  
Fuck you.   
Fuck you for coming into my life.  
Fuck you for disappearing and reappearing in my dreams.  
And especially fuck you for loving me in another life and not this one.  
What can I do?   
Nothing.  
So, go. Be happy.  
Go get railed by your pretty new boyfriend, and so help me,  
If you ever think of entering my dreams again,  
I'll-  
I don't know. I love you.   
I'm sorry.   
I'll sleep tonight, I'll dream of you and I hope you'll be there.


End file.
